Akbaboy
Akbaboy is a happy Adelie Penguin who roams South Pole City. He is usually seen by big items trying to eat them. Background Akbaboy "Akba" Penguin Finopen was hatched on March 3, 1997 and he had only a mom who wasn't known by anyone at all, not even himself. When he was 3, he was sent to Club Penguin Island. By that time, he already was wearing a green baseball cap, 3D glasses, a pendant, and a black hoodie. When he was 6, he was soon a normal resident of the island. He had nobody to be his friend. That changed when he was 7. He became famous after saving the Pizza Parlor from a giant crane. He quickly ate it and became the hero of the year. At age 8, everyone knew him as a normal Adelie Penguin again. He found about Darktan when he was 10. That made him upset and that became his first enemy. Once he was 13, he found about Herbert after he saw the Clock Tower go cuckoo. He also found out that he almost destroyed the island with a giant drill while he was walking to the Dock. Unlike usual, he actually didn't eat the drill. Still a 13 year old, he moved to South Pole City, where inhabits the borough of Rooks. His life is okay doing what he wants to do: eating giant objects. He is seen by many people but is never cared about. You can usually see him eating something big. Involvement He is involved in testing a lot of prototype 'eating' inventions G makes. He had trouble eating one of them. They were boots. He just kept them. It seems that most of them almost kill him but he doesn't feel a thing. He is 99% normal. That other 1% is the cuckoo side of him that loves to eat giant objects. Quotes * The world needs me! * Must... eat! * Munch, munch, munch! * My stomach can't handle the taste of these objects! * You do know I am a king? ---- While on his throne... * Akbaboy: I like you so much, throne! * Servant: King Akbaboy! *bows in front of throne* You have a postcard! * Akbaboy: Well, let's see it! * Servant: Yes, your majesty! *shows postcard* * Akbaboy: *sees postcard* Card-Jitsu? 1 11|X3 ¢42|)-_|175M!!!!1!11!!111!1012!!1!111!!!! /-/3j!!!1!!1!1!1!1111!!!!1012!!!! \/\/4|\||\|4 |*14j |)4|\|¢3 ¢0|\|7357!!!111!!!!!1!!!!11!!1012!!1!!! (Card-Jitsu! Hey! Wanna play Dance Contest?) * Servant: I think I have done something wrong to the beloved one. I hereby apologize for the certain problem. Modes He has special modes like Willy the Penguin and Explorer. * Normal Mode - The mode he usually is in. You can see him acting like any ordinary penguin in this mode * Giant Mode - The mode he is in when he's trying to go eat a giant object. * Crazy Mode - The mode that activates when he is interrupted when talking and sees that it is about a game. Very similar to Explorer's Phreaker Mode. He talks in 1337 (Leet) when in this mode. * Powerful Mode - This is a mode Akbaboy rarely switches to. In this mode, you can see him using his powers a lot. Mode Gallery Image:Akbaboy_Normal_Mode.PNG|At least he isn't causing any problems... Image:Akbaboy_Giant_Mode.PNG|... I take that back! Powers * Time travel * Shape shifting * Super strength * Super speed * Hypnosis * Power absorption * Accelerated healing * Size shifting * Invisibility * Telekinesis * Elasticity * Fire manipulation * Water manipulation * Air manipulation * Earth manipulation * Plant manipulation * Electric manipulation * Weather manipulation * Temperature manipulation * Time manipulation * Dimensional transportation * Telepathy * Night vision * Sand conversion * Comic book physics * Healing touch * Dimension manipulation * Space manipulation * Magic manipulation * Flight * Sonic scream * Merge * Split * Technology manipulation * Radiation manipulation * Dimension skipping * Physics distorting * Phasing * Lie detecting * Animation * Dire situation adaption Trivia * Akbaboy has had the X-Virus. * He loves Burger Khan so much that he only eats their logo. * He has trouble eating only one thing: his boots * He owns a maroon puffle named Pancake and an emerald puffle named Jewel * He has an entire garden full of these flowers called fatum-coloratus flos * He despises McDoodles so much like a lot of other people. * He has a Beakbook that he goes on whenever he has time when he isn't in Giant Mode. * Jewel, his emerald puffle, helped him and G create a cloning machine called the Clonitizer 3,000. * For everything he makes or helps make, he gives it a Latin name different from the official name * He wields an Ice Blade * Every week, he travels to South Pole City if he is on Club Penguin Island. Every week, he travels to Club Penguin Island if he is in South Pole City. * He has borrowed Explorer's shovel so he can whack everyone in the Fashion Police. * Finopen, his last name, comes from a language the creator of this penguin made up called Panertin. It is actually known as Fínöepem. The actual name is 'finàltéme böem pengöem' which means 'ultimately good penguin'. * He's king of his own country, Finestade Land. * He doesn't use his powers that much. * None of his powers have been bought from this website. He hatched with these powers. * He is a mutant. * Mabel has pranked Akbaboy, thus making Mabel illegal in Finestade Land See also * Finestade Land * Akbaboy X * Pancake * Jewel Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Character Users Category:Agents Category:Good Guys Category:Super Penguins Category:Royalty Category:Mutants